hope maybe isn't just a wish
by LadyRed06
Summary: one the first chapter the title make no sense but anyway. Kagome a lower class priestess must marry Lord INu-yasha for her elder sister kikyo's sake. will there be love or a loniness for Kagome? how will Inu-yasha feel about this?
1. the conflict

Hope is still there only hard to find  
  
Author-I hope all of you like this story.  
  
(The date back is in ancient Japan.)  
Kagome sat in the back of the room, listening to the council discuss the marriage issues of lady Kikyo. Kikyo was head priestess of the Shikon Shrine, and sister to lower class priestess Kagome. She was to marry either Lord Naraku or Head Master Onigumo for that they were whom the council decided to be the best companion for her.  
  
The council consisted of demons and humans of the high class. Kagome was not able to come near them or speak to them for she was of the lower class. The high class was the life of luxury, and high pride of which many people envied. But Kagome envied her sister, for that she was able to live in the Shikon manor, and her beauty was so great that many high nobles and lords proposed to her. Kagome on the other hand wasn't even noticed by barely any men.  
  
"Lady Kikyo you have a choice to marry one of these men. Lord Naraku is to which you owe much for his kindness and also to Head Master Onigumo. You have come past the age to marry, you must marry now. For that you have no choice. This marriage is important for the peace of demons and humans" announced the Head council man Kiro. Head council man Kiro a handsome man, though in his middle ages was quite muscular and wise beyond his years.  
  
"Yes, indeed you must for that this peace is important. All head demons and head humans are obligated to marry one of the other species for that this shall help the peace." Lady Ura added. Lady Ura, a beautiful cat demon, with hair long and black was a fore seer of the future and her wisdom great. She wore a beautiful kimono made of the finest silk, and was wife and mate to Head council man Kiro.  
  
"But why must I marry when I do not know either of them! I don't love either of them!" Kikyo shouted to the council.  
  
"Kikyo, you shall learn to love them and they shall learn to love you as well." said Head council man Kiro.  
  
"You may choose or we shall decide for you?" Lady Ura asked.  
  
"I leave the decision to you. For that I don't have the heart to decide." Kikyo answered.  
  
"All of you leave this room while we decide on our decision. We shall call for you." Head council men announced.  
  
Kagome got up from where she sat to comfort her sister. She ran to her as she was leaving the room saddened by the this conflict.  
  
"Kikyo!" Kagome called as she caught up to her. "Kikyo, are you ok?"  
  
"No.......Kagome, I'm being force to marry how am I supposed to be ok....." She answered in an upset tone.  
  
As they started coming closer to the exit a young demon wearing red robes approached them.  
  
"L-Lord Inu-yasha....."Kagome said shyly as she backed away from her sister. Inu-yasha loved Kikyo more then anything.  
  
"Kikyo is this true! That you are going to marry!" Inu-yasha shouted as he pushed Kagome out of the way.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't even know Kagome was alive. Really no man knew Kagome was. She was just a loner and probably always will be.  
  
"Kikyo! You can't marry them I'm the only one that can have you!" Inu-yasha shouted hugging her tightly.  
  
"Inu-yasha you must let go! I have no choice but to marry them!" Kikyo said.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Stop this non-sense at once!" ordered Lady Ura.  
  
"Why should I? I deserve to be with Kikyo!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"We have come to decision and Kikyo shall marry Lord Naraku!" Head council man Kiro shouted above the ruckus.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Inu-yasha argued.  
  
"It is quite fair Inu-yasha. Though you are at age to marry but Kikyo is much older than you. You two are also not meant to be as said by our prophet." Lady Ura told him.  
  
"Your prophet is nothing but hell!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"Inu-yasha do not speak to the council in such a manner!" Sesshomaru told him firmly as he entered the argument.  
  
Lord Sesshomaru, half brother to Lord Inu-yasha, Head ruler of the Western Lands, and husband to Lady Rin daughter to head priest.  
  
Rin was also in the high class for that she was a healer. She was also quite beautiful and well rounded. Her Long ebony hair  
  
"Who are you to say what I can't do!" Inu-yasha shouted at his brother.  
  
Kagome watched them shout at one another. She wished she could help but she was not aloud to speak or approach the head demons and humans. She was saddened by the fact that she was the only one there that was in the lower class. Then she noticed Lady Ura looking at her.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Lady Ura. Kagome was surprised that she knew her name. Everybody was so surprised they stopped shouting to know that there was someone else there.  
  
"Y-y-y-e-s L-Lady Ura" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Kagome, come with me." Lady Ura commanded. Kagome nodded and followed her into the main room of the manor.  
  
Lady Ura sat down on a cushion, and poured some tea into a cup.  
  
"Please sit." Lady Ura Insisted  
  
"You are the sister of Kikyo are you not?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome answered as she sat down in front of Lady Ura. Kagome awed at the beauty of the room. They were beautiful paintings on the walls, and silk cushions placed on the bamboo wood floor; the nicely carved rice paper doors, and the bamboo weaved carpet.  
  
"I see you are quite fascinated at this room. Yes this room is indeed quite remarkable. Well enough of that. Kagome aren't you also at age to marry?" Lady Ura asked.  
  
"I am? It doesn't matter no one would marry me......." Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"Kagome do you have any thoughts of marriage at all?" she asked.  
  
"Well...not really..really..um..um.." Kagome was stuttering at the question, blushing.  
  
"I see... you really have no thoughts at all do you...Kagome I know you're quite afraid to talk to me, after all I'm a demon, but you have to calm down. This conversation is quite important...it's about your future..." Lady Ura said in a steady tone.  
  
"Lady Ura, I really do not think I shall have a marriage in my future for that I am in nothing more but a priestess of the lower class. I am honored that I am able to speak to you in this manner but I am not worth-..." she was cut off by Lady Ura.  
  
"Kagome, you a bright girl, and you're soon going to be a women. Do you really wish to live your life alone?" Lady Ura said.  
  
"..........................No.........." Kagome said sadly at the truth.  
  
"There is no need to be upset Kagome...Kagome I know you've had a some what liking of Lord Inu-yasha." Lady Ura said.  
  
Kagome was shocked that Lady Ura would know that. She never told anyone that she had a crush on Lord Inu-yasha. A blush began to form around her cheeks.  
  
"How- how d-did y-you kn-know...?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"It was really just a guess but now that I know... I have proposition, would marrying, Lord Inu-yasha?" Lady Ura asked.  
  
"W-WHAT! AH- um huh ahaha uh.......Lady Ura...I am sorry but I am not able to for that I the lowest class of a priestess...and also I have no honor in my name to wed at all." Kagome said shyly and a little upset at the truth.  
  
"Kagome, I am sorry to say this but you have no choice into whether you can marry Lord Inu-yasha or not. It is for the council to decide. sigh Now...let us go back to the others." Lady Ura said in a serious tone while getting up and opening the door.  
  
Kagome was stunned, but upset about this. "If the council says yes to this will I be happy or will I just shame Lord Inu-yasha........" Kagome thought as she followed Lady Ura.  
  
Kagome could he shouting and arguing about Kikyo's marriage. Kagome didn't want to step out there she just wanted to run away, but she knew if she did they would surly catch her.  
  
"Head council man, I have proposition for the council. We shall discuss this immediately. You shall all wait here. For our answer." Lady Ura announced.  
  
"We shall be back with our answer soon." Head council man proclaimed as he entered the manor with Lady Ura. "Sesshomaru I leave you in charge" Head council quickly added as he closed the door. 


	2. who the hell are you?

What was that about?  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
Kikyo walked up to her sister slowly, with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Kagome, what did Lady Ura talk to you about? Was it an important ordeal? Kagome answer me?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her sister and then at Lord Inu-yasha. She hoped that the council said no. She didn't Lord Inu-yasha so well only that he was second heir to the Western Lands.  
  
"Who the Hell are you wench?" Inu-yasha asked rudely.  
  
"She is not a wench! She is my sister Kagome." Kikyo replied for her shy sister.  
  
"How worthless, she couldn't even answer the question her self." remarked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Do not talk to my sister in such a rude manner!" Kikyo shouted.  
  
"Kikyo don't you'll get punished and all this fighting is going to make you sick from worry. Kikyo, you know he can call insult me all he wants to, I'm of the lower class. Kikyo you shouldn't be talking to me either." Kagome whispered as quietly as she could to her sister.  
  
"So she is of the lower class. That's why she can't speak, but she has no business here!" Inu-yasha shouted..  
  
"How, do you know?! She might be here for a reason!" Kikyo argued.  
  
"No one in the lower class should be here!" Inu-yasha replied.  
  
"That's enough Inu-yasha!" Sesshomaru ordered. "The council must have a reason for her to be here."  
  
Kagome just thought to her self about her life would be like if the council said yes. "Will I be happy? Or will I live in sorrow? This is all confusing for me I'm only 15...I'm too young to get married........" This thought made you're her more upset and more confused. She turned her head toward Lord Inu-yasha. She glanced at him could she really love him.  
  
"What are you looking at wench?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome with anger.  
  
Kagome quickly hid behind her sister in fear of what Lord Inu-yasha may do.  
  
"So that little wench is scared of me. Heh" Inu-yasha thought.  
  
"Kagome, you have nothing to fear while I'm here with you." Kikyo insured her.  
  
"I hope so I really but if the council says yes I'll have to live with him........" Thinking of this made Kagome even more afraid.  
  
Head Master Onigumo spoke up "Kikyo, I wish the best luck to you for that I have to head back to my village. Good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye Head Master Onigumo." Kikyo said as Head ma ster Onigumo turned around and walked away.  
  
"I wish I could leave Kikyo...but I can't." Kagome said.  
  
"As do I Kagome." Kikyo replied.  
  
Hours Later  
  
Lady Ura and Head Council man Kiro walked out of the manner with there important news.  
  
"The council has approved of the proposition. Lord Inu-yasha shall marry Kagome!" Lady Ura announced.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"I shall repeat Kagome shall marry Lord Inu-yasha!" Lady Ura repeated.  
  
"Do you think this is a joke? Me, marry that wench are you out of your mind."  
  
"This is no joke Inu-yasha. The council has decided your fate and you shall for fill it." Head council man Kiro said very seriously.  
  
"You knew about this didn't you?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't answer she hid behind Kikyo once again afraid of his actions. She was to upset to speak. She thought she was going to die just then and there.  
  
"You did! Didn't you!?" Inu-yasha shouted as he leaped in front of Kagome pushing Kikyo to the side.  
  
Kagome backed away slowly, and ran as fast she could away from him. But he caught her and took hold of her collar.  
  
"Answer me Wench." Inu-yasha commanded.  
  
"..." Kagome was to scared to answer him. She began to tremble in fear.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Let her go!" Lady Ura said in very serious manner.  
  
"rrrrrrr...hmph fine." Inu-yasha said as he dropped Kagome onto the ground.  
  
Kikyo ran to her sister in worry. She knelt down slowly as she let out a hand to help her sister up. Kagome accepted the help from her sister and got up slowly.  
  
"Inu-yasha you have no choice for this marriage. You shall marry Kagome and there shall be no more arguing about that!" Head Council man Kiro proclaimed.  
  
Lady Ura walked slowly toward Kagome to speak with her.  
  
"Kagome, let's talk about this." Lady Ura said with comfort. "Kagome I know you upset about this and that you don't love Lord Inu-yasha, but in time you'll learn to love him, and he'll learn to love you. I'm sure of it Kagome. So there's no need to worry about it."  
  
"That's easy said then done." Kagome thought. "I shall do as the council wishes me to do." Kagome told Lady Ura.  
  
"That's a wise choice Kagome." Lady Ura thought. She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, and advised Kikyo to come in to the manor.  
  
Inu-yasha glared at the wench. For her thought she had something to do with this, and to ruin his chances with Kikyo. "That wench is going to pay for this." Inu-yasha thought.  
  
"Inu-yasha, come into the manor for we have much to discuss about wedding preparations. Lord Naraku, please come with us as well." Head Council man Kiro said.  
  
inside the manor   
  
"Lady Ura my sister is too young to marry." Kikyo said.  
  
"She is at the right age. Many people younger than kagome married." Lady Ura informed.  
  
"But..." Kagome stopped herself from saying anything more.  
  
"Kikyo we must discuss you marriage first, of course you shall marry before Kagome. We should have your wedding ceremony tomorrow, but we shall have in tonight. The council has already discussed it." Lady Ura informed.  
  
"What!? Tonight?!" Kikyo shouted.  
  
"Yes so we must get you ready. Kagome will you help me with Kikyo's preparation?" Lady Ura asked.  
  
"Of course, Lady Ura." Kagome said respectfully.  
  
Wedding ceremony  
  
As Kikyo and Lord Naraku drank from the last cup of the water of marriage, kagome thought of her own marriage. She knew that it was not going to be as loving as she wished her marriage was to be.  
  
"Let us congratulate Lady Kikyo and Lord Naraku for there new life as one." Lady Ura announced.  
  
Inu-yasha was angry about all of this, losing the one he loved and having to marry a wench, but he couldn't help but feel happy for Kikyo. She looked happy and some what relieved. As a smile, slowly creep up Inu- yasha's face. Kagome caught that smile on his face as he looked at her sister. Kagome smiled. "I guess he's not so bad after all." Kagome thought.  
  
Inu-yasha could see her looking at him. "What are you looking at?" Inu- yasha asked rudely.  
  
"N-nothing." Kagome said shyly as she quickly turned away. A small blush began to form.  
  
Kagome walked up to her sister. "Kikyo, I have a gift for you. Mother gave it to me along time ago to give to you when you were going to wed. I hope you like it, but open it when you get home. Ok?" Kagome said as she gave her gift to them.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." Kikyo said as she hugged her sister.  
  
"I know mother would have been so proud of you and you look so beautiful Kikyo..." Kagome began to cry a little. "Sorry, I'm getting a little emotional.sniff I'm going to miss you." Kagome let go of her sister and walked away toward the entrance to garden.  
  
Kagome walked toward the koi pond. She knelt down to get closer to the fish. "What beautiful fish...sigh I have no one now...I guess really I had no one anyway..." Kagome looked sadly at the fish. She couldn't help but feel even more alone then she already was. She envied the fish because at least they have one another.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing here alone?" Inu-yasha thought. He had gotten sick of all the joy in the room.  
  
"Hey," Inu-yasha said.  
  
Kagome jumped up. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. She thought everyone would be at the ceremony. Kagome turned her head and realized it was lord Inu-yasha. Kagome got up and bowed at lord Inu-yasha. She slowly walked away looking down at the ground.  
  
"What's up with her? sigh why do I even care." Inu-yasha thought.  
  
Lady Ura looked at the room and noticed Inu-yasha and Kagome wasn't there. She walked out of the room looking for them. She searched slowly, when she saw Inu-yasha she quickly walked up to him.  
  
"Inu-yasha have you seen Kagome? I have an important announcement." Lady Ura asked him.  
  
"Yeah I saw her." Inu-yasha answered.  
  
"Then where is she?" Lady Ura asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Inu-yasha said rudely.  
  
"Inu-yasha go find her and come back to the ceremony." Lady Ura commanded seriously.  
  
Inu-yasha was about to argue but he knew she was very serious about this. Inu-yasha ran toward the direction he had seen her leave. Inu-yasha spotted her sitting against a tree. He noticed she was staring at something. "I wonder what she's looking at." Inu-yasha thought as he walked up to her.  
  
"Hey wench we have to go back to the ceremony!" Inu-yasha told her.  
  
Kagome couldn't hear him she was in a very deep thought. She was thinking about how her life would like with Inu-yasha. She wondered if he would love her and that she would love him......  
  
"Hello! Didn't you hear me?" Inu-yasha shouted. Kagome snapped back into reality. "Huh oh..."  
  
"Come on we have to head back to the ceremony. Come on." Inu-yasha informed her.  
  
"Yeah......" Kagome said.  
  
As they walked back to the ceremony Inu-yasha noticed her scent. He breathed it in slowly. "Her scent it's kinda nice. I guess for a wench..." Inu-yasha thought. "It's different from Kikyo. It has a sweetness to it...."  
  
"Um excuse me Lord Inu-yasha you've passed the entrance to the ceremony." Kagome told him shyly.  
  
"Huh....I knew that." He said irritated as he stomped into the ceremony. Kagome followed him in.  
  
"You're here finally." Lady Ura said. "I have an announcement decided by the council. Lord Inu-yasha and Kagome shall wed tomorrow morning!" She announced to everyone.  
  
"What!? Tomorrow?" Inu-yasha said shocked at the announcement.  
  
"Huh..what?!" Kagome knew that this was going to happen. Kagome slowly passed out onto the floor. 


	3. tomorrow

Tomorrow  
  
Kagome awoke in one of the sleeping quarters. She remembered what Lady Ura had said.  
  
flash back  
  
"I have an announcement decided by the council. Lord Inu-yasha and Kagome shall wed tomorrow morning!" She announced to everyone.  
  
end of flash back  
  
"I'm supposed to get married today, oh great..." Kagome said to herself.  
  
Someone was walking toward the door. That someone opened the door. It was Kikyo. Kagome sighed in relief.  
  
"Kagome, your finally awake...your wedding will be in a few hours..." Kikyo said sadly at the fact her little sister wasn't so little anymore.  
  
"Why are you so depressed Kikyo? You should be happy; after all you're married to a wonderful Lord." Kagome said.  
  
"It's not that...I'm happy about all of those things but I just can't believe that you're already getting married." Kikyo told her.  
  
"I guess you have to. I'm getting married today, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes,sigh lets get you ready."  
  
with Inu-yasha  
  
"You've got to be kidding today!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Enough, you are getting married today and you are going to stop all of this shouting." Lady Ura shouted back.  
  
"But why the hell today can you answer that!?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Because, you were to leave today alone but now you can leave with Kagome. It's simple logic." Lady Ura said.  
  
"That's why?!" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Inu-yasha that is not the only reason and you know it. sigh I'll be leaving now while you get dressed." Lady Ura said as she opened the door and left.  
  
"Uh why me.............." Inu-yasha said dropping to the floor. "Maybe it won't be so bad..........what am talking about! Of course it'll be bad I won't be with Kikyo......."Inu-yasha thought as he laid there. He didn't really have a choice now.  
  
Kagome  
  
"Kagome you look beautiful, and I really mean it." Kikyo complemented her sister.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked for more reassurance.  
  
"Oh course." Kikyo said as she looked at her little sister.  
  
Kagome was wearing a white wedding kimono with very blue flowers sewn delicately as a pattern. The silk made her skin feel nice and soft. Her hair was brushed carefully and put back into a loose braided bun.  
  
"Here this is mother's vale she'd want you to wear it." Kikyo said as she slowly put the vale over Kagome's head covering the top part of her face.  
  
"Kikyo I can't see." Kagome remarked.  
  
"Kagome I'll lead you the ceremony come on." Kikyo took Kagome's arm softly and lead her to the ceremony.  
  
Inu-yasha  
  
Inu-yasha was already waiting for Kagome at the ceremony. "What's taking so long?" Inu-yasha muttered under his breath.  
  
Now  
  
"The bride has arrived. We may start the ceremony. Kagome you can come in now." said Lady Ura.  
  
Kagome entered the room with the guidance of her sister leading her to her future husband. Kagome wished she could see something but the vale was covering her eyes.  
  
"Kagome sit." Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Oh ok." Kagome answered as she sat down.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome he couldn't help but think how beautiful "To bad it's not Kikyo............" Inu-yasha thought.  
  
An hour later  
  
As they both drank from the last cup, everyone wished for that they'd be happy.  
  
Kagome sat there happy but upset though. She still couldn't see the vale was on her head making her a little irritated because she had to wait until Lord Inu-yasha took her vale off. She knew that he was to take it off after the ceremony had ended.  
  
"The ceremony has ended let us give our blessing to Inu-yasha and Kagome." Lady Ura announced. "As they leave for there lives together."  
  
Kagome began to blush a little. She hoped her life would be happy but she knew it wouldn't for that Inu-yasha loved Kikyo. She knew that now she had no chance at love or happiness, she'll always be alone and afraid.  
  
Leaving  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe you're leaving....Good-bye I'm going to miss you." Kikyo said as she hugged her sister good-bye.  
  
"Good-bye Kagome. I know you'll to love him..." Lady Ura said.  
  
"Good bye both of you." Head man Kiro said.  
  
"Good-bye all of you...." Kagome Said  
  
"Yeah, good-bye....." Inu-yasha said also. "We should leave now."  
  
"Lord Inu-yasha may you take off my vale.....?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to until we make it home...." Inu-yasha answered.  
  
"How are we to get home Lord Inu-yasha...?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Like this...put your arms around my neck and if you don't want to loose that vale I advise you to tie it." Inu-yasha ordered.  
  
Kagome did as she was told when she felt Inu-yasha jump up. She terrified at the fact she was almost flying in the air. "Lord Inu-yasha? W-where.....w- what are we. Aren't I supposed to ride a carrier?" Kagome asked in a whisper.  
  
"Riding a carrier takes to long to get back to my village. This is much faster!" Inu-yasha replied. "She's scared.... What could she be so scared about..?."  
  
Author: I hope you like it. 


	4. The Journey there Kagome

The Journey there  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha had stopped at a small village to rest for the night. Inu-yasha had said that it was about another two days to get to his village.  
  
Kagome took a stroll around the village wearing her priestess robes. She wanted to see if there was anything that she could do to help people, to do anything to keep her busy, but the village was very well rounded.  
  
"sigh I'm so bored...but I can't do anything about it...my life is probably going to be like this forever..." Kagome said to herself.  
  
She decided to go back to the Inn where she was staying. Kagome walked in knowing that Lord Inu-yasha wasn't there. 'He seems to be busy today...I thought we were to leave at sundown ...I guess I just have to wait...' As Kagome waited she started remembering the times when she saw Inu-yasha and Kikyo together.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A young thirteen year old Kagome hid behind a tree after watching her sister, Kikyo and young Lord Inu-yasha embrace each other knowing that they loved one another. She could just feel their love aura grow and grow each second. Kagome wished with all her heart that she could be like them. To be loved and cared for, to be with someone that could hold her and know that they would love her always like she did, but she knew she was just wishing for things that weren't ever possible. Not one boy in village her age ever noticed her they all ignored her. Kagome knew she wasn't as beautiful as her sister or as powerful. She knew that she would always be looked down upon like an ant. Kagome was always in the shadow and never in the light. No would ever love her she knew that well ever sense she could remember. Her dreams were just dreams and always would be...  
  
She walked away from her hiding place slowly back toward the village, alone like always with no one waiting for her.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Kagome sat in the room feeling even more envious of her sister. She always wished she could be Kikyo, how she always wished she could have what Kikyo had, and to be important to someone like Kikyo.  
  
"But I'll never have what Kikyo has.....sigh" Kagome said to her self silently.  
  
Just then the door opened, and Inu-yasha came in. He looked at Kagome annoyed. 'She resembles Kikyo so much it makes me sick.'  
  
Kagome turned her head slightly she saw Lord Inu-yasha standing at the door way. "Lord Inu-yasha you have returned..." Kagome said respectfully and bowed at his grace.  
  
"Whatever wrench, come on we have to leave." Inu-yasha ordered as he turned and started leaving. Kagome got up quickly and followed her Lord.  
  
"Which way are we to take Lord Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked walking after Inu- yasha.  
  
"West, now hurry up. You humans can be so slow." Inu-yasha answered.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Inu-yasha." Kagome said.  
  
The rest of the trip Kagome kept quiet. Inu-yasha gave small remarks here and there about Kagome, but other then that they didn't speak to each other.  
  
They reached another village to rest for the night. Inu-yasha was again leaving Kagome alone once again.  
  
Kagome laid on her futon wide awake. Kagome got restless. She got up from her futon and left the Inn for a small walk around the village.  
  
"I wonder where Lord Inu-yasha goes out at night...but it's none of my concern." Kagome said to her self. They had been married for almost 2 days and yet they had not even slept in the same room. But kagome could only blame herself, because she wasn't Kikyo. She couldn't help it but tears started to fall from her. 'Kagome, get a hold of yourself or else you're going to be in trouble' Kagome thought trying to hold back the tears.  
  
Inu-yasha   
  
Inu-yasha was outside the villages wondering about Kikyo and what she was doing right now as he laid on a branch. 'It's selfish of me to think of Kikyo but I can't help it...I love her too much to stop thinking about her...I know some day she'll return to me and I'll return to her...'  
  
Kagome  
  
kagome tried her best to wipe all the tears away before she headed back to the inn just is case Lord Inu-yasha was there. But she knew better, Lord Inu-yasha wouldn't be there.  
  
She walked slowly off toward the inn knowing that no one would be there for her to make her feel better about this whole event.  
  
tomorrow early in the morning  
  
Kagome couldn't get much sleep last night. It was a restless night for both Kagome and Inu-yasha. Kagome woke up early in the morning and decided to wait for Lord Inu-yasha outside Inn. She waited for what seemed like hours for Lord Inu-yasha. He had finally arrived. Kagome arose before him and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Good evening Lord Inu-yasha..." Kagome greeted.  
  
"Whatever on already were leaving." Inu-yasha said rudely at Kagome as he walked off along the road already far ahead of Kagome. 'What was her name again.......Hm well it doesn't matter.' Inu-yasha said to himself.  
  
Kagome ran quickly to catch up with Lord Inu-yasha. Kagome saw Inu- yasha's hand going back and forth swiftly. She had a sudden urge to hold his hand and walk with him. But she snapped herself out of it she knew that would be an insult to him.  
  
The rest of the day wasn't so different. Soon it was getting dark. They were getting closer to Inu-yasha's village.  
  
"Hey wench walk faster we're getting close to my village so get a move on." Inu-yasha ordered.  
  
"Yes Lord Inu-yasha" Kagome said trying to walk faster to please Lord Inu- yasha.  
  
As the night grew darker Kagome became tired from walking at her fast pace. 'I don't think I can keep this pace much longer......but I have to try to make Lord Inu-yasha pleased.' Kagome panted a little bit.  
  
As they walked Kagome could see a village a rather huge village as they came closer to it. Kagome awed at the village. She had never seen a village so big.  
  
"Lord Inu-yasha......breathe is this your village..... take in air" Kagome had some difficulty speaking. Inu-yasha noticed this and asked.  
  
"Hey wench, get on my back."  
  
"Wha?" Kagome was surprised at his command.  
  
"Just do as I say and get on my back. You're slowing me down now hurry up and get on my back!" Inu-yasha ordered.  
  
Kagome did as she was told and got on his back. Inu-yasha took off. 'Stupid, wench. She could have told me she was tired.' Inu-yasha thought as they came to the village. 


End file.
